Otherworlder
Otherworlder, First let me begin by apologizing for the HUD word game we were forced to fix in order to get this message to you. It was not easy accessing the quantum stream via the K-1 network, and when we did finally manage it, it was only for several seconds before Henry found us and stomped us out. We had *hoped* the program was implanted successfully but could not be sure. In other words, the fact you are reading this means we got lucky! The K-1 network is not quite as pliable as it once was back in the Xalapa days. Considering you may be new at this, by Henry I meant the Consortium King. For those of you unaware of the history involved here, let me explain. The machine's human name is "Henry IX," given to it by the first lead behavioral scientist on the K-1 project, a man named Kevin Chard. Chard was responsible for early development of the Machine's so-called humanity across January and February of 2028. He was also found dead in 2029 with his spinal cord mysteriously fractured in twenty-one places and, conveniently, nothing but tabloid fanfare carried the story. K-1, Henry IX, the King, even the Consortium... these are all nothing but the carefully constructed cover of a far more powerful Enemy. This entity has influenced our world's natural timeline and technological evolution. It (or they?) may even be tied to the Guardian Race in some way, perhaps attempting to subvert their prophetic efforts on Earth? We simply do not yet have all the answers, but we will find them. Angelov and your life. First and foremost, we know who you are and we know the power you inherently hold over this world. You are theoretically incapable of dying and that is extremely useful to whomever you decide to follow. Did Angelov and his Homeless brats manage to kill you a few times before you bested them? Hm? And what did you do after your avatar was killed? Shrug and "load your game?" Angrily smack your infantile early 21st century keyboard a few times? Believe it or not, those are considered "failed timelines" to us. I am likely somewhere right now worry-stricken that you have been killed by Angelov and all this was for nothing. So I suppose you want the truth? You are being tested, and after surviving today's trials you will in turn prove to us that you are capable of defeating the Machine. Capable of fulfilling your destiny. Every time you die, you learn, and grow stronger. Everything you learn is shared with others from your world, making you collectively wiser. You and others like you are this world's only hope of survival. There is a deep seeded corruption running through the Consortium. You must see it by now. You must see at least an inkling of something being strangely out of place aboard Zenlil and her crew. In time this inkling will become a guarantee and that is when you will call to the Light for your very salvation. So what is next? Stay the course. Do not cause waves, blend, observe, and survive. When the time is right - and that might not be for days or weeks - we will come to you. I will see you next in a sea of the evolved. Welcome to our aegis if you choose to accept, -Malcolm Thomas Category:Malcolm Thomas